Journey to Duelist Kingdom
The journey to Duelist Kingdom was a boat ride from Domino City to the island, Duelist Kingdom, for the tournament of the same name. Events Boarding has trouble boarding.]] Participants met up at Domino Pier in order to board the ship. Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler noticed they would have tough competition in the tournament when they saw the finalists of the Japanese National Duel Monsters Championship, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood were present. Yugi and his friends also met Mai Valentine here. In the manga, Yugi's friends weren't shown to have any problem boarding the ship despite not being officially invited. In the anime, Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor had to sneak into the cargo hold. Bakura Ryou also managed to sneak onto the ship. Joey got into a bit of trouble with the officials who saw him boarding without any evidence that he was in the tournament. However Yugi spotted him and gave him one of his Star Chips, entitling him to take part in the tournament. Room assignment Kemo led the participants to a common area, where they would have to sleep on the floor for the night, with the exception of finalists from the National Championship. Joey and Mai both complained about this to no avail. Weevil explained to Yugi that there was some advantage to spending the night in the common area, rather than a room; he could trade cards to improve his Deck and get a peek at what cards other players will be using. Joey then immediately started looking for trades. Mai and Rex's Duel and Rex Duel.]] While Mai was complaining about having to sleep in the common area, she noticed Rex had a room. When Rex invited her to share his room, she accepted and started acting interested in him. Inside Rex's room, Mai said that she liked strong men, as long as they're stronger than her and challenged Rex to a Duel. If Rex won, she would do whatever he wanted all night long and if she won, she would get the room. Mai used her Aroma Tactics to put Rex off and defeated him. After which, she kicked him out of the room. "Exodia" throwing incident throws the "Exodia" cards overboard.]] Weevil spoke with Yugi on the Deck later that night. While discussing Yugi's Deck, Weevil asked if he could see his "Exodia" cards. Since Weevil already knew he had the cards, Yugi didn't see the disadvantage to letting him look. However Weevil said that he spent a long time trying to think of a way of defeating "Exodia", to no avail until now. He then threw the cards overboard. Joey saw what happened and dived into the water to retrieve the cards, but only managed to find two. In the manga, Jonouchi got back on the boat after being thrown the rescue equipment. In the anime, he got hit by a wave and went underwater, so Yugi dived in to save him. The two of them were then thrown the rescue equipment by Téa and Tristan. Mistakes " as a Normal Monster.]] * In both versions, "Time Wizard" was shown as a Normal Monster when its effect was activated later in the Duel, though this is corrected in the dub during the card's close-up shot. * When Joey jumps of the boat to get Yugi's cards, He has his school uniform on instead of his green jacket. References * * Category:Events